


Sleepless in Yanxia

by Keelster361



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.4: Prelude In Violet, Patch 4.4: Prelude in Violet Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Yanxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361
Summary: Wrote this to deal with the events in Prelude in Violet. So Spoilers ahead.This is just a small story on what happened the night before Alphinaud left.





	1. Chapter 1

"I believe in you, Alphinauld" 

The warrior of light couldn't remember the last time she felt so torn. Her eyes near brimmed with tears as she watched the elezen walk away. His smile imprinted in her mind. This wasn't right, it should be her going, not him. The urge to run after him, grab his arm and never let go, it burned inside. But his eyes, the way they gazed into hers, almost to say 'it's alright' that was the only thing that held her back. The warrior's nails dug into her skin, as she clenched her fist. He'd made up his mind. All she could do was trust him and pray he would come home in one piece. 

 

__

That night in Kienkan was tense. Although the warrior had always been a woman of few words, she'd hardly even given so much as a stern nod and swiftly retired to her room.  It was almost like being hit with a wave of aether sickness. Her legs felt wobbly, her mind blank, her whole body suddenly felt like nothing more than an empty husk. She hardly made it to her bed before collapsing with blood splattered clothes still on. Her head sunk further and further into the pillow and more and more tears begun to fall. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it due to her companion, who'd not left her side since the events in U'ldah suddenly leaving? His words from the night before lingering in her mind and for them now come true? or due to the pure exhaustion, she felt from battling in war after war? Had it all finally caught up to her? That simmering pot of watering had finally boiled over? Whatever it was, it wasn't stopping as she sobbed deeply into her now, drenched pillow.   
Eventually, her eyes grew heavy and the crying turned into nought but a tiny sniffle until she finally gave in to sleep.

 

__

The night before- 

Once again, sleep eluded her. 

Angie sighs. Her stinging eyes stared up at the ceiling as she lay in the bed of the temporary sleeping quarters that lord Hien had offered to her and the fellow scions. Yet how could she sleep not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring? With Yotsuyu gone and an imperial ambassador come offering 'peace'. She would rather fight a primal than sleep- of course, she would come to regret those words.  
Her body was restless, itching to move, to do something. Perhaps the fresh air of Dohma would clear her mind? A midnight flight on her trusted Yol even?

Angie sighs, sitting herself up. Her head thumped and the world spun around her, was  the lack of sleep was getting to her? Eventually, she finds the energy to lift herself off the bed and slip on her freshly-cleaned attire that had been neatly folded on a dresser.  She slides the paper door open ajar, slipping out quietly as to not disturb her sleeping comrades....at few minutes, that all she needed...  
Yet before she even had time to close the door, a voice startles her, "Going somewhere?"   
Her heart pounds in her chest as the voice rings in her hears. Her head darts to the left to see Alphinauld dressed in a slightly oversized satin blue robe. His wavey white-hair flowed down his back while a few strands of hair fell in front of his ears. He looked at her with a smirk as if he was pleased that he'd caught her in her little 'stealth mission.'    
"I couldn't sleep." She responds, with a sheepish smile on her lips.     
Alphinauld nods, "Me neither. Much has happened that I scarcely remember the last time I was able to get a decent night of sleep."  
 She couldn't agree more. Although there have been times where both of them had opportunities to get some 'well-earned rest', neither of their bodies nor minds could find the off switch. Especially when every time she shut her eyes all she could see was the face of that raven-haired imperial, his crazy-eyed stare digging into her soul.   
 A small pause lingers between the two of them, the faint sound of snoring and the odd insect chirping were the only sounds to fill their ears. The male shifts awkwardly. Although he was amused by catching his dear companion in the act, he wasn't innocent either.  He too was hoping his late-night jaunt would go unnoticed, that he could go out and clear his head without question, sadly that wouldn't be the case.   
The elezen looks up at his companion, her blonde hair was messy from the day's adventures, her eyes tried. She was exhausted. How he wishes he could take all of her nagging thoughts out of her mind, even for just one good night of sleep. No-one, not even the warrior of light can be on her top performance feeling like they did. Although it wouldn't be the first time they've helped save a nation with merely an hour of sleep under their belts.   
"To answer your question, I was actually going out for a fly," Angie's' words snap the male out of his thoughts, "Would you care to join me?"   
He was a little taken back by her offer, he'd only been planning on a quick trip around the enclave, not a flight around  Yanxia. Not to mention he clearly wasn't dressed in the appropriate attire. Wearing only some cotton pants an oversized shirt that was the smallest they could find for his size and the blue robe on top. Hardly the fashion fit for a midnight adventure. Yet at the same time, the opportunity to spend alone-time with the warrior of light was something he'd been almost craving as of late. Their adventures in the east had seen them being apart with Alphinauld holding down the fort back in Kugane and the warrior being across the Ruby Sea. The last time he could recall them having spent time together was on their 'treasure hunt' and even then they were separated for most of it. How he longed for those days back in Dravania where they camped under the moonlight and walked together side by side.  But he knew that other matters were certainly more important than his 'desires'. There would be plenty of time for these kinds of adventures once they returned back to the Rising Stones. If they returned. A tiny unnoticeable sigh slips out of the males lips. Aye,  if they returned.   
"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm hardly dressed to go gallivanting around Yanxia" The male answers. Perhaps tonight just wasn't the night to be indulging in his desires. There was too much at stake. Too much he needed to think about. He just wished his heart didn't ache so much from declining her offer.   
Angie pouted, "Then go get changed? I'll wait for you outside"   
"I-uh"  
"Come on, one quick trip around and we'll be back!"   
The warrior of light certainly wasn't one for taking hints. Or maybe she had just become too used to her younger companions excuses. Often had she offered for him to join her on one of her many hunting trips, telling him it would be a great opportunity for him to practise his fighting but he always declined. Giving excuse after excuse to the point that she no longer offered him the opportunity. He could tell it hurt her, not having him by her side, even his twin sister had gone with Angie on numerous occasions. But even now he still saw himself as nothing more than a nuisance to her. If he was going to train he would do it on his own accord. Either way, he knew there would be no way in getting out of this one. He sighs, brushing strands of hair behind his pointed ears,  
"I guess one trip won't hurt..."  
The white mage's eyes light up like a firebomb, did he really say yes?   
"I shall get dressed and return to you anon"   
"Excellent! I'll wait for you at the docks!" Without even a moment of hesitation, the women swiftly shuffle away. Her feet pitter-pattering on the cold wooden floor. Alphinaud couldn't help but give a light chuckle as he watched.   
Somehow that woman was always so full of life and vigour. She was clearly exhausted and was practically carrying the whole world on her shoulders yet she still found a thrill in something as simple as the excitement of sneaking out in the middle of the night.  Or mayhap it was the excitement of finally getting to hang out with him? Nay, that's ridiculous. 

 

The night air of the Doman Enclave was cool and crisp. The beautiful sun had taken with it the wonderful eastern heat and in its place proudly stood a large crescent moon and its surrounding glistening stars. Certainly, a sight to behold. Angie stretches, letting out a large sigh. The Yols patiently waiting at the side of the docks.   
"Sorry to have kept you waiting" The Elezen shouted as he approached the waiting trio. "I seems I have misplaced the ribbon that I usually tie my hair with, Perhaps it was given to my twin by mistaken while our garments were washed." Alphinaud struts towards her, his hair bouncing with each stride. The Warrior of lights gives a small smile towards her long-haired friend. She would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of his beautiful white locks.  
Alphinaud notices her staring, a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks, although it was unnoticeable in the dim light, much to his relief. Why was she looking at him that way? He ignores any thought's that come to his mind with a clear of his throat before he begins to speak,  
"Shall we?"   
"Y-yes, yes of course" Angie stutters, realising her fixated gaze.   
Without another word, the two mount their birds and take off into the midnight sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The clear, fresh-air of Yanxia. The feeling of soaring high above the glittering basin, the wind in their hair, it was enough to even make the most troubled man feel at ease. Almost instantly the warrior of light could feel her troubles fade away. Nothing mattered up here, she was free. Even if it was just for a mere bell or two it was all she needed. She let out a slow sigh, her eyes shutting and taking in the moment.   
Alphinaud, on the other hand, felt uneasy as he glanced upon his friend. Of course, his idea of relaxing would usually be a brisk walk, perhaps winding down with a good book or even making a sketch or two in his journal. Flying was still quite a new experience to him and not one that he did often, even after riding dragon back.  So the feeling of him somehow falling off and plunging into the icy water below still plagued his mind-not that he couldn't swim. Although he assumed he would probably die to the fall or the temperature of the water before he drowned. Shuffling awkwardly at the thought, Alphinaud tries to focus on the horizon and not at his feet. His hands gripping tighter onto the Yol. Still, one couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with his friend. When would such an occasion arise again? 

"Is aught amiss?" The women questions, noticing the uneasiness of her companion..he was practically hugging his feathered friend.   
"W-what gives you that impression?" His attempt at sounding confident failing.   
"Oh...no reason" Angie giggles. "I had no idea you were still afraid of flying, Alphy"  
Her sudden use of that nickname takes him a-back, so much so that his yol stops. It was never a name he'd gotten used to. He found it demeaning, especially when Tataru would use it in a very teasing and playful manner to try and make the male embarrassed. It was a painful reminder of what people still saw him as, a child. That even after these long years they still saw him as the young naive Elezen that he was. It was true, that he and his sister were the youngest of the scions but by no means were they, children, not anymore.   Despite this, he knew that it wasn't Angie's intentions to hurt him. Certainly not, right? The young male hisses at himself, damn, why was this even a topic of discussion? He shakes his head before responding to his companion,  
"Tis' more the falling than the flying that I am troubled by!" The male shouted as he flew to catch up. "Also please refer from calling me, 'Alphy'"   
"Awh why?" Angie turns to look at her friend with a 'fake' pouted lip. "I think its cute~"    
"Because it is childish and I am no child. I wish to be referred to as my proper namesake." Alphinaud snaps.   
His sharp words catch the mage off guard, "I-I" is all she could muster before her wide-eyed face turns back around to focus on the horizon.  
"Forgive my outburst" The male winces, "It has been a long day."   
"I see, My Apologies, Alphinaud"   
She almost felt like a dagger had pierced her heart. The start of the night had gone so well. Why the sudden change in attitude? Although, He was right. He wasn't the teen that she had met in Gridania that day. So much had happened...changed. Hells, ever since the DragonSong war, she could see how grown-up he'd become. Yet still, her heart sunk, surely he'd not become so uptight that even a silly nickname was beneath him? She used to call him by it whenever they were alone together. He'd never called her out on it before, as long as it wasn't done during important meetings with the Alliance or Scions (aside Tataru).  The two of them and Tataru had formed a tight bond ever since they arrived in Ishgard. But was that bond breaking? The warrior of light shook her head, nay, bonds like that cannot break...can they? Without thinking, the Hyur flies on ahead of her companion, leaving him to already regret the words that slipped out of his mouth. 

 Alphinaud let's out a tired sigh, how could he be so stupid? The woman meant no harm....and yet he retaliated to such a small thing as a harmless nickname and it had clearly hurt her. Never could he remember snapping so harshly at his friend, not for something so extraneous. He closes his eyes. The cool breeze brushed across his face and swirled into his dancing white locks behind him. He lets out another sigh. No matter. He wasn't here to socialise as such. He was here to try and clear his mind. 

  The world was so quiet up here, so empty. No one shouting on him to do tasks, no conflict, no screams of war. Just silence. Pure silence. It wasn't something Alphinaud experienced in a long while. He'd become so used to the cries of citizens and the sounds of gunfire and suffering that to him, that was his silence. With that mixture of that and all the thoughts that plagued his mind of every single possibility that could arise, he was surprised he'd not become deaf to the world entirely. This silence to him was music to his ears. There was nothing to distract him, he could really just sit here and just...think  
think...  
think...  
He could see now why Angie spent so much time flying. She too would probably be consumed by the toils of war if it weren't for this one escape from reality. He couldn't even comprehend what would be going on in the mind of such a warrior. The one women who'd stopped war after war, primal after primal yet still found time to help out even with the smallest task of a poor beggar. How tired she must be, full of guilt for every soul she couldn't save and regret every decision that turned out wrong. The whole world relied on her yet she still went into each battle with a determined smile. Not only was she a warrior for her pure physical strength but her mental strength too.  Oh, how he wished he was that strong...The elezen shakes his head. Once again his mind had wandered. Again and again she consumed his brain. It was almost like an addiction, an obsession. He knew dam well that more pressing matters needed his attention, some of which could involve yet more lives being at risk during the exchange of prisoners with the ambassador. Those crates...what where they for...where had Yotsuyu gone...what were Asahi's true intentions...what would happen if things went wrong...would my words be enough to stop conflict or would more blood be shed... 

Although their minds continued to scream loudly, the duo remained silent. The Yols gently glided along the night sky one slightly ahead of the other. Neither of them knew how much time had passed. Nor where they were headed. Both had been consumed by their own minds. 

Eventually, the silence was broken, "Mayhap we should take a break" Angie's voice spoke out to the half-asleep Alphinaud. His eyes shot open as he became aware of his surroundings once more...where were they?  
"As you wish!" He responds back. The female returns a stern nod to her friend before guiding her Yol down towards the mountainside, Alphinuad follows.


	3. Chapter 3

The duo land in the hidden valley, surrounded by beautiful pink-trees and calm water. No wild beast aside from a few harmless water sprites floated gracefully along the water. Alphinaud hops off his bird, stretching his aching muscles. He looks up at the sky, the moon was high above them, casting a gentle glow upon the world.   
"It's certainly nice to hear aught but the sounds of nature" The younger of the two exclaims as he continued to stretch his arms up into the sky. He hoped for a response from his companion but as he glances over he sees that her mind was elsewhere. Her hands gently stroking the grey feathers of the Yol as it squawked happily at her. A soft smile curled upon her lips and she pressed her cheek against the warmth of the bird's neck. Alphinaud could not help but crack a smile to as he started to walk towards the water's edge. 

The water was silent and still, the moonlight danced along its surface as did a number of cherry blossom petals. The arcanist sat down with a slight groan. Curse his foible body. He'd done a mere amount of physical work compared to that of his fellow scions, yet his body ached still like that of an elder. By no means was he unfit but his body was more suited to the art of politics more than the art of fighting. He was sure his sister had more muscle. He gives a defeated sigh and he picks up a stray pebble from beside him, throwing it into the water with a small 'splash'. The ripples make the reflection of the moon shimmer and the petals sway in tandem. If he was to once again fight by the warrior of lights side, he needed to train, to learn. He just did not know how. It wasn't like he could ask Hien or Yugiri as they were not only busy but also knew nothing about the arcane arts, as most of the East were trained in the ways of the shinobi or samurai. Master Matoya was all the way back in Drivanian and Krile was....somewhere.  Books could only tell him so much, the real practice came from actually fighting yet, he stood no chance against a creature out here in Yanxia, did he? What if something were to happen tomorrow? Would he be ready to fight against the empire? To defend his friend? Again the man sighed. 

Once the birds had settled, Angie Joined her companion beside the water, sitting down next to him with a weak smile. At first, he doesn't notice her presence, his mind to consumed in itself. His fingers playing with a strand of his hair as he looked out over the water. His lips parted slightly. She could see from the bags under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping, his hands were scuffed and scared, even his clothes had become worn and tattered. Some patched had been patched up by probably Tataru. He had been exhausting himself, although that was no uncommon sight in the toils of war. Yet she still could feel a hint of guilt in the pit of her stomach.  
"Once this is all over we should go on vacation. Maybe to Costa? Or perhaps a trip back to Ishguard. I know I certainly wanted to go back there. Although I don't miss the cold. But the company was always pleasant. And I'm sure Ser Aymeric would kindly have us over for dinner again"  The warrior of light lets out a small chuckle-hoping to lighten the mood yet as her eyes dart over to her friend she could see that he was still in a world of his own. Angie lets out a sigh, leaning back on her hands, letting them sink into the cool grass.   
"What troubles you, my friend?" She speaks again, a little louder this time.  
The male jumps at the sound of her voice, a small gasp escaping his lips.  
"N-nothing" He stutters  "I was merely thinking about tomorrow" He partially lies.   
"Aye, I'm worried too. I don't trust that ambassador. But we cannot pass the opportunity...even if it is a trap."   
"Mmhm" The male hums, his mind had begun to wander once again. She was correct. If this means that they would return some men and women back to their families it would mean a lot to Doma and their people. Yet trusting the enemy...it was a risk. And what of Tsuyu? Murdering her parents then leaving without a trace...  
"Do not threat Alphiauld, I'm sure everything will turn out in our favour." The warrior gives him a hopeful smile yet he doesn't return it. Instead, he frowns, throwing another pebble into the water, "Are you sure you're alright?"   
"I'm fine"   
"Nay, that's not it." She shakes her head, "You have been acting strange...is something amiss?"   
"I assure you, nothing is amiss. I simply have a lot on my mind!" The male's tone of voice got slightly more agitated.   
"Then why don't you share? You know you can trust me"   
"Because there is nothing to talk about." He snaps.   
"Alphy-Alphinaud, you know you can talk to me about anything..." The women sat upright, letting one of her hands lay gently upon his shoulder.  
"I did not come out here for you just to give me a pep talk like some child." The male growls, his eyes still not meeting his friends. "I came here to clear my mind." he shrugs her hand off, letting it fall to the ground.   
Angie frowns, "You realise that speaking your mind to someone is also a good way of doing that, yes?"   
"Well, I do not see you speaking about your woes to me now, do I?"   
"My troubles....are....well they're different." Angie mutters, "Right now I just want to help you"   
"Different how?" Finally, the male turns his head to look up at the women. His eyes...she couldn't place what she could see in them. There was anger, sadness, tears welling up in his eyes almost. "HOW?"   
"Well, I-"   
"What? Just because you're the warrior of light your problems are far preeminent than mine own?" The male stands up, "So much so that you do not wish to share them with me? Because of what? I cannot handle myself? That you see no point in expressing them? Have I really become that inferior to you? So much so that you look down upon me like I am some undistinguished naysayer who is just getting in your way of glory? That I am only kept around so you do not need to deal with the political sides of a war?"   
"Seven hells Alphinaud..." Angie, she had no word. What was this outburst?   
"I have not seen you running to me when things have troubled you, instead you fly off into the sunset like some carefree soul! Yet expect me to spill my heart out to you?!" The male shouts, his voice was croaky and sore. "Like you mean something to me?"   
"That's enough..." Angie grumbles....her heart, it felt like it was getting ripped out of her chest and stamped on. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" She screams, also getting to her feet. The yols let out a scream in panic, the young males flying away in fright. The elezen has his back turned to the other, his face full of rage.   
"Do you have ANY idea what you are saying right now?!" She starts, "How DARE You act like I am some high and mighty God who is too good for you! I may be called the warrior of light, the slayer of primals, whatever bloody name you want to call me but that makes me no better than anyone else! And I have never seen myself as being better than anybody, especially you!!"   
The male listens. His mouth moving as if he wants to respond yet no words come out.   
"I do not tell you my troubles because I have so many that I could write a book about them. But I have grown to deal with them. As anyone in my situation would do. I do not have time to think about my woes when lives are at stake. Which is why when I do find myself being overwhelmed I come out to fly. It eases the pain. Yes, it may not be the best situation but it works for me. So do NOT for a second think that I do not tell you about my troubles because I see myself as superior to you! I simply do not want to burden you nor anyone else"   
"Then why should I tell my troubles to you, huh? Why? What gives you the right to know?" The male responds, his hands curling into a fist, getting tighter and tighter.  
"You're correct, it is none of my business. But as one of your closest friends...it is in my nature to worry about you. If something is troubling you I wish to know so I can somehow make it better. I never intended it to sound so intimidating."   
"What if like you, I wish to just 'deal' with my pain?" The Elezen questions.  
"Well 'clearly' you're doing a very good job of that now, aren't you?" Angie says sarcastically. "Look at yourself! I've never seen you so angry, so uptight. What had gotten into you? With this attitude and you snapping at me on the way here...you've changed Alphy..." 

The male. His body shook with rage, his nails had drawn blood in the palms of his hand. How, how DARE she say that HE has changed. He had not. It was HER who has changed. Right? She claimed all these things yet still looked down upon him. If she truly was his friend she would too tell him about her woes yet she acts all stuck up like she need not tell anybody! But he wanted to know, wanted to know everything that troubled her so that he may take it all away. All he wanted to do was help. Yet why was he still filled with anger? His jaw clenched and his teeth gritted as he turned towards the Hyur.  
"A-Alphinaud?" She took a step back, seeing the pure anger on his face...  
"I.Hate.You" He snarled.   
"W-wha"   
"I. HATE. YOU!" He screamed, lunging towards the women, She takes a step back in panic, holding her hands up in surrender yet the elezen still comes towards her. He starts throwing punches at her, tears now streaming down his face. His punches were weak, be it from lack of energy or just..he was generally terrible at punching, he continued to use Angie's body as a punching bag, landing some on her stomach, sides, anywhere his height could reach. Again and again, he continued to say 'I hate you'. 'I hate you'. Each one a stab in Angie's heart. Until eventually the warrior of light manages to grab one of the boy's fists in her hand. He struggles to pull it free but fails. He lets out a frustrated growl.   
"Shhhh..." Angie hushes, pulling the male close to her, releasing his hand and now wrapping her arms around the male's body, gently bringing them to their knees. At first, he tries to wiggle to break free but eventually, the rage inside him turned into nothing but tears. He starts to sob into the crook of her neck, wrapping his own arms around her body.

Never. Never in all the time she has known him has she seen him cry like this. Was this his own pot of troubles finally boiling over? Even at his age (be it only a few summers younger than hers) he had been through so much that eventually it was going to all catch up on him. But never did she expect such a reaction as this one. She continues to sooth the boy, rubbing his back in a circular motion has he cried and cried. What had brought all this about? Angie wondered. Why had he been hiding all of this from her? Was it because he didn't want to show weakness? All these hurtful words...is this what he truly thought of her now? The she was some stuck up god? Nay, that wasn't him.   
"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay" She sniffs. Her own emotions had started to get the better of her. "What in the seven hell's has gotten into you?" She whispers into his ear. The male doesn't respond, he continues to cry. "Has something been troubling you so?" She questions, "Will you at least tell me what?...Please...I just want to help"   
"I...I hate you" He says once again, making Angie wince.   
"No. No..." She mutters, holding onto him tighter.   
"I hate you....because I will never be as strong as you..." He says through gasped breaths. "I'll never be enough for you"   
"Enough for me? What in seven hell's..."   
"You always know what to do. How to act. How to handle your emotions.  You're strong. Your perfect." The last one was nearly missed, but she still heard it.  
The warrior of light let out a small chuckle, "I am far from perfect."   
"You are to me. I look at you and you are everything I wish I could be. Strong, capable of handling ones self. Being able to take control of a situation. I have done nothing but bring havoc to your life. The Crystal Braves would not have happened if it weren't for my stupidity...I-"   
"WE learn from our mistakes, Alphinaud" The women interrupts him. She pushes him away from her neck, so that their eyes could meet. He looks up at her with such embarrassment and sorrow. The stream of tears not stopping.  "It is from these mistakes that we learn to grow stronger." She continues, "You keep saying that you are weak. That is so far from the truth. You've become stronger than you realise. Remember that Carbuncle you summoned? Never have I seen anything like it before, all that studying and hard work you done to make that a reality, it is truly amazing. And remember how you fought Vidofnir in your trial? Not many men can say they fought a dragon and lived to tell the tale."   
"You" the male sniffs, his eyes glancing down at his bloodied hands, "You say these things as if these achievements matter, that they made a difference. It is not like I saved a realm or ended a war."   
"Alphinaud, stop." Angie wipes tears away from her face, "Stop comparing yourself to me. Your deeds are just as important and special as mine. You have achieved a great lot in your short life, more than any young adult could say. I know it may look like I'm handling everything with ease, but the truth is. I'm not. But just like you, I had to learn to handle tough situations from a young age, the only difference being that I've got a few years more under the belt. There will come a time in your life where you will be faced with touch challenges. Yet you must take the bull by its horns and overcome them in your own way. The way  probably will be different to mine own but that's okay. We're all strong in our own unique way. Never compare yourself to another. Especially some messed up soul like me."   
"But-" Alphinaud goes to speak but is interrupted,  
"I'll hear nothing more of it." The women sniffs, wrapping herself back around her friend. "We all have our flaws and we all have our burdens we must bare. But it is of no matter to me because you're perfect just the way you are Alphy"   
The male's lip quivers as he tries to compose himself, although his warrior of lights last words once again sent him into a fit of hysterical crying. His arms latch onto the women tightly as he buries his face into her shoulder again.


	4. Chapter 4

The crying went on for several minutes. Angie had sat herself down on the grass, whilst the male sat in front of her, still hugging her tightly. Alphinaud continued to spill his heart out to the warrior of light not in words as such but in his emotions, his crying and sobbing had been locked away inside him for a long time and now finally he could set it free. This had been the first time they had fully opened up to one another since their time in Ishguard. Both being too proud to show their weakness. Both wanting the best from each-other yet having no idea that they needed one another to achieve that. Neither of them had realised that their time apart had affected them so. Especially Angie, although her mind was almost always occupied with other important issues or troubles, she always found herself coming back to him. 'What would Alphinaud do' Or 'I hope Alphinaud is doing alright' were thoughts she'd often have. Yet never did she realise how much she had missed his presence. Which had been why when they did get to be around one another she would always want to make the most of it. Asking him to go hunting or just come along on a small errand. Not so much for psychical backup but his charming company that she'd grown to love. But of course, he'd never seen it that way. He still looked up to the warrior of light. When someone such as she would ask for help he assumed she was looking for someone strong and capable of putting up a good fight, which is why he always turned her down. Little did he know that she just really wanted him to be there because he was her dearest friend and companion.

Angie's hand gentle combed through the long strands of the elezen's hair as he continued to sniff from her now soggy shoulder. Alphinauds hands gripped tightly on her robe. She felt so soft and warm, like a blanket woven out of the finest fleece. Her scent was so fresh like the finest soaps he'd smelt from his time in Kugane. He didn't want to let go of this feeling, after all the hatred and anger that had just exploded from him, he finally felt relaxed. Like the fire that had been burning him from the inside had been extinguished.  He rested his cheek on her shoulder, his stinging eyes looking out onto the water beside them. He lefts out a gentle sigh.   
"I am so ashamed of myself" He mutters, "I'm truly embarrassed by my actions I just unfolded, I apologise to you, Angie."   
"Do not apologise, Alphinaud. This is what happens when you don't tell people about your emotions. They get bottled up inside of you and eventually they explode."   
"Indeed but it is by no means acceptable for me to let out such anger at you." He grips her robe tighter, trying to not let any more tears fall, "I do not hate you, that much is certain."   
She gives a light chuckle, "I'm sure you don't, we always say things we do not mean when we're angry. I apologise for shouting back. I only wanted to help you"   
"And help you have. Although it may not have been the best way of dealing with this, I do feel better."   
"I'm glad, dear" Angie sighs lightly, her arms brushing through his hair one last time before bringing the male back into her embrace, "Just please don't do this to me again, I don't think my heart can take it..."   
"I assure you that from now on I'll tell you if something troubles me so." He gives a slight smile, "If you'll permit me"   
"Need you ask?" Angie hums. Although he didn't respond, she felt him smile against her shoulder. 

More moments pass. Both just enjoying the closeness of one another. The sniffing went from every couple of seconds to every minute until, eventually, it stopped. And once again the world was quiet, filled with nothing but the sounds of nature and a small chirp of the remaining yol that had dozed off to sleep. Alphinaud had found himself almost sub come to sleep, his eyes had shut long ago, his body leaning against the warrior of lights. If it weren't for him not wanting this night to end he would've surely fallen asleep.   
"Angie?" His voice had softened into almost a whisper.   
"Hm?" The women responded, somewhat being awoken from her sleep like state   
"Can you promise me something?"   
"Anything"  
"No matter what happens tomorrow. Be it bad, good, anything. I want you to promise me that you'll trust me in my actions."   
"Actions?" The women lifts her body away from his, to look the male in the eyes. "What do you mean?"   
"I cannot say as I do not know myself but sometimes there are going to be fights that you cannot win with the clashing of steal but instead of the clashing of words. Which is why, if anything of the sorts happens tomorrow, please trust me in my actions."  
The women look at her friend in worry, why would he say something like this? Did he have some kind of plan? Or was this all hypothetical?   
"Okay, I promise." The women said with a smile. "But only if you promise to stay safe."   
"I cannot promise such a thing, Angie, you know this yourself"   
"You're right but I cannot stand to lose you" She mutters, her eyes looking down at her hands as she fumbled with them.   
"Well," Alphinaud takes his own hands, and places them gently on hers, making her eyes lift back up to his. "I'll promise to stay as safe as I can."   
"Thank you" She smiles, leaning her head down and planting a small kiss on the top of his head. "Losing you would create a hole in my heart that I could never refill."   
For the first time that night, Angie hears the male chuckle. It was like music to her ears. It was not something she heard him do so often as of late and it did bother her. He deserved to laugh and to smile, despite what was going on in the world, all of her friends did.   
"As it would mine" He admits, with a small smile.   
Both of them smile at one another, their hand now unknowingly intertwined. Again this was a moment what the young scion wish would never end. Seeing his warrior of light smile sweetly in the moonlight, still after dealing with all his emotions, she still cared about him. She didn't mind his issues or that he wasn't the most amazing fighter. She liked him for who he was and who he could one day be. Of course part of him wanted to spill out his deepest secrets of his admiration for the women but he cherished this friendship too much for him to ruin it with three simple words. Especially when he knew her heart belonged to another. Yet he didn't mind. As long as Angie stood by his side until the end and as long as he could be there for her until her last breath, he would find himself to be a happy man.   
"We should get back." Angie sighs, "Although I would very much like to just sleep under the stars, I'm afraid that we will surely be missed by our companions when they realise we're not there"   
"Aye, mayhap you're right"  
"But let's do it when we eventually get a vacation, okay?" The warrior of light grins as she lifts both her and him up onto their feet, their hands only parting when Angie made her way over to her Yol.   
"Certainly." He smiles, following her. "Oh you don't mind me catching a ride with you, seems my anger has scared off my Yol friend"  
"Of course not. I'm not going to let you walk back now, am I?" She chuckles.   
"Well..."   
"Oh come on I'm not THAT mean, am I?"   
"Well..."   
Angie frowns, before mounting on her Yol, "Come on you."  The male chuckles, jumping on behind her. Once they were both settled they made their journey back to the enclave. 

___

 

Knock Knock Knock,  
"Angie?"  
Knock Knock Knock,   
"Angie? Are you awake?" 

With a grumble, the warrior's eyes opened. Wincing in pain at her head as it throbbed. Again the knocking continued. The women sat up, her body, oh gods how it ached. If it weren't for the pain she would have assumed yesterday had been aught but a terrible dream.   
Knock Knock Knock,  
"ANGIE"   
"Right...." She grumbled, making her way to the door with a groan. She slid the door open, with a yawn, "What is it Alphy, can't a woman get some decent shut-eye after a day of primal killing?"   
The person in front of her remains silent.  
"What?" The Hyur says, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, "Is something the matter?" Once her eyes were finally 'open' she lets out a small, 'ah'. In front of her stood Alisaie, a pitiful look on her face.   
"Alisaie I'm sorry I thoug-"   
"No its, okay..."   
The both look at one another, aye, that was right, yesterday wasn't a dream, which means that he's still gone.   
"Was there something you needed of me?" Angie finally breaks the silence.   
"Yes, we're needed in the hall. Hien would like to speak with us."   
"Right, I'll be with you anon" She smiles weakly.   
"It's alright. I miss him too..." The female elezen sighs, "I hope he knows what he's doing."   
"Me too..."   
A few moments of silence pass before eventually, a shout from one of the guard is heard from down the hall.   
"Sadly even though he is gone, we must press on. I'll wait for you outside the hall." Alisaie gives a small smile before leaving.   
"You're right.." Angie sighs, closing the door and then, once again the tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story ^^


End file.
